Snide, Clever, Human
by ReginaMills96
Summary: After a fight with Bella, Rosalie and Emmett moved to California. Now 5 years later Rose and Emmett have a 3 years old son, Drew and Rosalie is 7 months pregnant. Rose decides her parents should know they're grandkids. But, is it too late for Esme and Carlisle to rebuild their relationship with their daughter?
1. Chapter 1

(Rosalie's P.O.V)

Bella, Bella, Bella. Even now her name still ran around inside my head. It had been 5 years since that little bitch had torn my family apart. She was good alright. Snide, Clever, everything she needed to be...and one key thing...Human. All Bella had to do was give them this look and they melted, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Alice...even Jasper. The only one that stuck by me was Emmett.

That's why we moved. Emmett and I, we lived in California now, near venice beach. It was. Nice, sunny. I was human so was Emmett. I was 22 and Emmett was 24. I could just be a bit mean when it came to Bella and she had that whole innocent look. They always took her side, but I could see that smirk on her face when she thought no one was looking. Of course they'd gone away to dartmouth which only made 'mummy and daddy' even happier.

I didn't even know why I was bothered anymore. Like I said 5 years...Neither me nor Emmett had spoken to any of them. Emmett was working hard, he owned his own line of garages, I helped out from time to time. But now I was pregnant for the second time, he wouldn't let me lift a finger. In fact he didn't either, he was home with me. I guess that was a perk of being the owner.

Our first child, our son was called Drew. Drew Cullen. He often asked about his grandparents, I felt kind of bad about not letting him see them. They didn't even know he existed. This time we'd decided to find out the gender, last time it was a surprise. We were having a girl, this time and we'd decided on Evie. It was perfect and we only had to wait 2 more months to meet her.

Emmett came back in and put Drew down. He giggled eating his ice cream covering his face. Emmett, noticed my preocupation.

"What's on your mind?" He asked

I didn't answer I was so lost in my thoughts, Bella Swan just made my blood boil.

"Babe?" He said

"What?" I asked, as I came back to reality

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I think we should take a trip to Forks, see Esme and Carlisle?" I suggested

"But we haven't spoken to them for years?"

"I know but I think they should know Drew, even if we don't get along. I think we should go for the sake of the kids" I said

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked sitting next to me "You are 7 months pregnant?"

"And?" I questioned him "You think just cause I'm pregnant I can't go!?"

Emmett gave me this look, a look I knew far too well.

"Sorry, I'm being stroppy again aren't I?"

He smiled

"I'm sorry babe" I kissed him softly

"It'll be a long drive?"

"I know but it's for Drew's sake...and Evie's"

"Okay, okay we'll go" Emmett smiled "I'll give them a ring, see if they're still there"

(Carlisle's P.O.V)

When I got home Esme was on the phone, something was different about her, she seemed to be glowing. When she got off the phone, I pulled her into my arms.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked

"That was Emmett, on the phone" she smiled

"Emmett?" I ask confused

"Yeah, him and Rosalie are coming to stay for a while"

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, they're driving down on saturday" she said

"Driving? That's a long drive" I questioned

"Apparently Rose hates flying? She's not been feeling too great" Esme said

(Emmett's P.O.V)

All day friday, Rose was packing. I wasn't happy about her being on her feet all day but she insisted. Drew was running round hyper, and although I'd tried to get him to help he was too busy running round and playing. I had mine and Drew's stuff done and by 10pm Drew was in bed and Rose had fallen asleep packing. I'd arranged staff for the garages, while we were away.

We set off at 5am saturday morning, Rose was exhausted by she refused to sleep in the car. I loaded up the bags in the boot of our BMW X5 and carried a still sleeping Drew to the car strapping him into his car seat. I made sure all the alarms were on and the doors were locked. We started the long drove to Forks.

(Esme's P.O.V)

The silver BMW X5 pulled onto the drive a little after 10:30. We were expecting them around 10. I'd been waiting for this moment for 5 years. Rose had been right about Bella. She'd cheated on Edward with Jacob and broken Edward's heart. Edward had gone to stay with Tanya in Denali. Alice and Jasper were still together, but they were living in New York. Alice was designing a clothing line and Jasper was kind of a house husband, he wasn't comfortable around humans.

I missed Rose, I really regretted letting her go and then we'd just lost contact. Emmett carried the bags inside and Rosalie carried a child. Emmett hugged us both, but Rose was stood there holding Drew to her chest. I could tell she was still annoyed.

"This is Drew" Rosalie said "Your grandson"

The little boy turned his head and smiled, he was lovely. He had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes, just like Rose. He was wearing a superdry hoodie, jeans and converse. Rosalie put him down and he came running over to me. He held his arms out willing me to pick him up. I picked him up, resting on my hip.

Now Drew was gone I could see Rose properly, she was pregnant...very pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

(Rosalie's P.O.V)

"How are you Rose?" Esme asked

"Fine" I took a deep breathe "Look I'm not here for a reunion, I'm here because I want my kids to know their grandparents"

I went upstairs to the bathroom, using the toilet and splashing water in my face. I was really warm. I pulled my lone blonde hair back into a ponytail. I went downstairs.

"Babe you okay?" Emmett asked

I nodded. "Where's Drew?" I asked

"Carlisle's making him a milkshake" Emmett smiled, kissing me briefly "I'm going to take the stuff upstairs"

Emmett grabbed our bags taking them upstairs.

"Rosalie, can I have a word please?" Esme asked

I sighed "Fine"

She led me outside onto the porch and we sat down on the bench, I liked the feeling of the cool breeze blowing through my hair. I missed this feeling. I used to sit out here all the time, listening to my ipod or just with Emmett it always relaxed me.

"Rose what happened with Bella..." Esme started

"Forget it, its in the past" I said bitterly

"So we're okay? Back to normal?"

"Oh yeah, everthing's hunky dory" I told her with false enthusiam

(Esme's P.O.V)

The false enthusiam said it all and at that moment I wondered if things between me and my youngest daughter would ever be the same? Rose went inside for a drink and I took the time to sit outside alone and gather my thoughts.

Rosalie was probably just tired from the journey, I'd speak to her after she'd had some sleep. I took a few more minutes breathing in the cold air before going back inside, Drew imediately ran up to me and practically jumped into my arms, chocolate milkshake all over his face. At least he seemed pleased anyway.

"So?" I asked Emmett "what are you up to?"

"Well Rose and I own a string of garages, Cullen's Autos" Emmett smiled

Emmett had forgiven and forgot but I knew Rosalie held grudges. If she'd held this one for 5 years then I had no idea how long it would last. After tea, we all sat down to watch tv. Obviously, Carlisle and myself didn't eat, but Drew, Rose and Emmett did. Rosalie sat curled Emmett, Drew was in bed, it was about 7:30pm. By 8 Rose was fast asleep, and Carlisle picked her up taking her to bed, tucking her in like she was a child again.

It gave us chance to have a catch up with Emmett. Bella, kept coming up in my thoughts. It wasn't offen I disliked someone, but Bella had hurt my family when we'd welcomed her with open arms. I didn't totally blame Bella. It was my fault I'd lost Rose, I should have believed her.

Emmett agreed to try and persuade Rose to come on a shopping trip with me tomorrow. I had to try even if Rosalie wouldn't listen.

(Rosalie's P.O.V)

When I woke in the morning, I felt like I hadn't slept at all. I was so tired. I took my clothes to the bathroom and showered, washing my hair. It felt great and even relaxed me a bit. I dried myself off in the bathroom and dressed in my pale blue skinny jeans, a white vest top and a white blouse. I dried my hair with the dryer and brushed through it, tying it up. I couldn't be bothered to mess with it.

I padded downstairs barefoot and made myself a cup of tea. Of course Esme was down there, damn vampires didn't sleep. Carlisle was at work. So it was just me and her, which was kind of awkward. I was so relieved when Drew came down, dressed in his little buzz lightyear pyjamas, rubbing his eyes, looking dazed. I picked him up kissing his head softly. He was holding his favourite toy, rabbit by the paw and he curled into me. He was the one person I could never be angry at.

"What do you want for breakfast little man?" I asked smiling at him.

"Ketchup" Drew giggled

"You're are so your dad's son" I said "You're not having ketchup, what else do you want?"

"Chocolate spread!" He said all excited

"Hmm you going to have some toast with that?" I asked smirking

"I s'pose" he groaned

I chuckled lightly. "Go take bunny to bed before he gets covered in chocolate" I said, putting Drew on his feet.

Drew ran upstairs.

(Esme's P.O.V)

I watched Rose with Drew, she'd changed so much. The relationship between them was incredible. That used to be me and Rose once upon a time. Rose made Drew's toast and Drew came running downstairs, he had hold of Emmett's hand. She placed the plate on the table and Drew sat down. Emmett kissed Rose softly, holding her in his arms. The two of them together, Rosalie seemed to glow. Maybe she didn't need me anymore?...

"Daddy and grandad are taking me to the cinema!" Drew announced happily

I chuckled softly. Carlisle's shift finished at 12. Its a good thing he didn't sleep. After his breakfast, Emmett took Drew upstairs to get him dressed. Drew came down wearing combat trousers and a white tshirt that had spiderman on.

(Emmett's P.O.V)

When Carlisle got home, he got changed and then we were going. I walked over to Rose, holding her.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked

"Yeah" Rose smiled

I kissed her softly.

"I love you"

"Love you too" she replied "Now go"

"Come on daddy!" Drew called

I left Rose reluctantly, I knew she'd be safe with Esme, but I hated leaving her.


	3. Chapter 3

(Rosalie's P.O.V)

While Emmett and Drew were out I decided to catch up on my sleep, It didn't take long I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

It was just me and Bella in the house, her and Edward had been together. A few months and I'd caught her kissing Jacob. I was planning to tell Edward the truth, but I was going to confront her first.

"I saw you...with him" I said

"What's your point?" Bella questioned

"I going to tell Edward" I said

"Like my Edward, would listen to...you" she smirked "Everyone knows you've got it in for me, Esme, Carlisle, Edward. As if they'd believe you!"

Bella deliberately tripped on the stairs and smacked her head off the banister, cutting her lip and she had a cut on her head.

"Especially when they find out you hit me"

"What? I didn't touch you" I argued

Then it clicked, I shook my head.

Esme and Carlisle arrived home.

"Rosalie please, I haven't done anything!" Bella cried out innocently, running to the protection of Esme

"Bella? What happened?" Esme asked

"She just went mental at me, started accusing me of cheating on Edward. She said if I tell anyone she hit me, they wouldn't believe me" Bella said in an hysterical voice

"Rosalie, how could you do that to Bella?"

"Oh I feel really dizzy" Bella said wobbling

Carlisle caught her before she "passed out"

"You're off your head!" I yelled

"Rosalie, go to your room" Esme said

"Why do you always take her side!?" I screamed

"Go!" Esme yelled

I woke up in my bed shaking. But I soon calmed down when I came back to reality. I had a bath to calm me more and covered myself in body lotion. I felt a lot better, I dressed in my leggings and a jumper. I could hear voices downstairs which meant Emmett was back with Drew and Carlisle. I padded down the stairs excited to see Emmett, I'd missed him.

The moisturiser on the bottom off my feet made them slippery and about halfway down the stairs and went tumbling to the bottom. They all came running over.

"Rose, are you okay?" Emmett asked worried

I couldn't talk, I'd winded myself pretty badly, so I just nodded, trying to even out my breathing. Emmett went to pick me up.

"Just give me...a minute" I panted painfully

It hurt too much to move. When the pain had started to fade, I held onto the banister in an attempt to pull myself up, but Emmett picked me up.

"Emmett, I'm fine. I can walk" I argued

Emmett wouldn't put me down until I agreed to let Carlisle check me over, eventually I agreed for the sake of my independence. After checking me and Evie over, Carlisle declared I was fine just a little shaken up, only then did Emmett relax.

I went downstairs to make myself a cup of tea. I could feel everyone watching me. It was doing my head in. I felt like I was being interogated, they seemed to be waiting for me to slip up. I stood on the second floor by the stairs, looking through the glass, sipping my tea. Everthing seemed so perfect out there, so quiet...Emmett came and stood next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I'm fine" I told him for the twentieth time "Stop worrying? You should go hunt. You look thirsty"

"I don't know, you need me here"

"No I don't I'm fine, I promise"

Emmett, sighed in defeat and agreed. "I'll be 2 hours tops. Okay? And Esme and Carlisle are here"

"Just go!" I laughed lightly

He kissed me gently before heading downstairs and out the door.

About 30 minutes after Emmett had left, I stood in the kitchen washing up my cup when I heard a noise, like raindrops pattering on the windows or the splashing sound puddles made when cars drove through them. I looked down and realised it was me. At first I though I'd wet myself but then a sharp pain followed. I winced, holding onto the kitchen counter.

(Esme's P.O.V)

Carlisle both heard the noise of water splashing but Rose was washing up so we didn't think anything of it.

"Esme!" Rose called out

It was the first time directly addressed me so I knew something was wrong. I looked at Carlisle and he looked at me with the same look and we both rushed to the kitchen. Rose was holding onto the kitchen counter, breathing heavily. The puddle on the floor kind of gave it away.

"I need Emmett!" She nearly screamed

"I'll get Emmett, just make her comfortable" Carlisle said flashing out the door

I tried to get Rose to sit or lay down but she felt better standing, I stood next to her, rubbing her back.

"You're doing great sweetheart" I encouraged her

She curled into my chest.

"Arrrrrgh!" She cried out

"Where's Emmett!?"

"He'll be here soon Rose, just breathe okay?" I encouraged her

I was trying my best to keep Rose calm but I wasn't the doctor in the house. I finally got Rose to agree to move, she laid on the couch, her eyes closed trying to focus on her breathing.

Carlisle got back with Emmett an hour later. By this point Rose was quite uncomfortable. She looked up at Emmett, who was knealing by her, holding her hand.

"I really hate you" she said

I couldn't help but laugh lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

(Emmett's P.O.V)

Rose had been pushing nearly two hours by the time Evie's cries filled the room. Rose was so tired the only emotion she showed seemed to be relief that it was over. Rose held Evie in her arms smiling down at her. Rose was soon asleep, Evie still in her arms. Drew was upstairs playing.

I didn't think Rose and I would be able to have any more kids, after I'd been changed. I'd still been human when we had Drew. Of course Rose wanted to be changed too, but we were still waiting for the right time. Esme took Evie out of Rose's arms and she mumbled in her sleep.

I carried Rose upstairs to bed, it was about time she got some proper sleep, plus her back and neck would hurt like hell if I left her on the couch. Carlisle and Esme had gone to hunt and I was bathing Evie, Drew was helping me. I couldn't help but feel Drew had been ignored lately.

Rose came down a couple of hours later, Esme and Carlisle were still out and Rose's hair was hanging wet by her shoulders. She was wearing pale blue jeans and a white, short sleeved tshirt. She looked refreshed and...amazing. I put a clean Evie on her play mat on the floor and went to claim my wife.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her. I kissed her softly, but Rose deepened it. That sleep had definitely done her a world of good. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I backed her against the wall, kissing her more. I was so distracted by Rose that I didn't notice Esme and Carlisle were back. Esme cleared her throat and I put Rose down. Carlisle chuckled.

(Rosalie's P.O.V)

"Em, are you okay watching Drew and Evie for a bit?" I asked

"Yeah course why?"

"I have to do something" I said

Evie had changed me. I wouldn't let my children grow up seeing me hate my mother. I couldn't help but think if they saw me hate Esme then one day they might grow up to hate me.

I walked over to Esme.

"Have you got a minute?" I asked.

"Of course" she replied

I pulled on my knee high boots and my leather jacket. Waiting in the garage were two dirt bikes. Esme used to take me when I was little. We couldn't go horse riding because with her being a vampire and all, the horses tended to get spooked.

Esme's face seemed to light up when she saw the bikes.

"I got them cheap, Emmett helped me fix them up, I erm thought we could test them together?"

"Rose I'm flattered, but you had a baby a few hours ago, I'm not sure if its a good idea" she said

I slid my helmet on. "I'm fine" I said mounting one of the bikes

Esme sighed and not having much choice she slid the other helmet on. Not like she needed it, but it kept her hair tidy at least. I turned on the gas, slowly releasing the clutch and sped out of the garage, out into the woods. I could hear Esme behind me. I made my way, out to the baseball field and through the trees. My front wheel tripped on the root of a tree and I went flying over the handlebars.

I landed hard on the ground on my front. Esme pulled up behind me, getting off.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just a scratch" I said getting up

I was fine, unfortunately I'd ripped my jeans, good job they weren't my favourites. I had a cut just below my knee and the blood was seeping into the pale blue material of my jeans.

I pulled myself up, so I was sat down. Esme grabbed her water bottle and came over. She poured some water on the gash and I winced. She tore part of her shirt off tying it just above the cut.

She helped me up and I hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry I've been off with you" I said

"Come here" she held me tighter

When we finally got home, Esme helped me into the house and I sat on the couch, I pulled my helmet off.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked

"I came off my bike, Its just a scratch"

I had to take my jeans off so Carlisle could look at it properly.

"You worry too much" I told them

"You won't be saying that in a few days when its infected and swollen" Carlisle said "It's quite deep but I'll put a dressing on and see if it stops bleeding, we might be able to get away without stitches"

He put a dressing on and bandaged it up. I changed my trousers.

Before I knew It we'd been staying with Esme and Carlisle a month. It was time for us to go home, we had responsibilites...jobs...

The luggage was in the car and Evie and Drew had said their goodbyes. I hugged Carlisle tight then Esme.

"So your coming over for christmas?" I asked

"Of course" Esme smiled

I got in the passenger side and Emmett got in the drivers side, the engine started and Esme and Carlisle stood at the end of the path waving, Carlisle had his free hand around Esme's waist. Emmett pulled out and we began our journey home, leaving forks behind...


End file.
